Collection of SasuSaku OneShots Fluff Galore
by CHeRRy BLossom'S FaN
Summary: Never ending one shots of Sasuke and Sakura well,Hope you enjoy it all rated for some one shots
1. Pillow

**this will be a series of SasuSaku oneshots**

**ok So Enjoy it and Reviews**

**my dear readers may I present you another SasuSaku fanfic  
**

**Disclaimer this fanfic is not mine I just got it from a friend and being a kind friend I am Posted this for her heheheh**

**hope u like it!!**

**Number one**

**Tittle: Pillow**

**Genre:Romance/Drama  
**

**Summary:there's some wounds Sasuke can't heal by himself ...**

**Sasuke's denial of Sakura become his pillow ,but could he be her pillow too?**

**PILLOW start..**

Every parts of my body hurts like hell. I've became so numb. Blood and pain are such perfect disaster combined to my wounded soul. DAMNIT!! I can't make a move, not one simple move. My body can heal itself, but I realize there are wounds just can't be healed in seconds or minutes. My heart feels so empty, I knew revenge won't make me happy, but I can't believe this emptiness totally make me regret for leaving the beloved ones behind for itachi. The moment he tortured me again and at the same time I was succeed making him blind with my sword. I saw him now lying on the ground not far from me, and he's already stop screaming in pain since few minutes ago and fainted.

My eyes can't see clearly. Darkness starts to absorb me into it's scariest bottom. I'm suddenly afraid, so afraid. I'm desperate to hold on something, but panic makes my willing useless. Then voices are echoing. Some are familiar ones to my ears.  
One voice raises me up and bring me to the surface.  
This person's touch is really warm.  
The aroma's very comforting.  
Smells like spring perfume  
Flower's scent  
It can't be her …  
And later on I feel water on my cheecks  
My ears capture "don't die, sasuke-kun! I'll save you."  
… sakura?  
Repeated "please, don't die! Hold on! I'll heal you."  
I force my eyes to open for confirmation and I was right  
That face …  
I remember the face  
Yes, it's sakura

……

Then appeared naruto and kakashi  
Also some leaf nin I still remember

The blue light comes out from sakura's hands  
What's that?

So strange

I feel less of ache  
And comfortable, the way she's touching me  
So she can heal now  
Her healing very comfortable  
Comfortable like a pillow  
And peaceful

I'm so tired  
And my sight gets distracted with black again  


* * *

………………………..  
Am I dead?  
But I feel my body no hurts at all  
This place is …  
Hospital?  
And who's this person?  
It's a girl  
She's cutting tomatoes  
She's pink-haired girl  
Ah, sakura!

How long I'd been unconscious?  
And …sakura's been waited for me here?  
So I guess I'm not dead  
… funny, it reminds me of how often she's at my side  
When I was injured and almost dead

Looks like she realizes something weird move on this bed  
Her eyes slowly meet my eyes  
sakura's surprised look …  
am I insane to feel it's beautiful view to look at?  
She then smiling …  
A very charming smile  
… don't know why I feel so incredibly glad to make her glowing?

"sasuke …" sakura  
Why it bothers me she doesn't call me with her usual phrase for me?  
"-kun"  
Ah thank goodness!!  
"SASUKE-KUN"  
Her excited yelling wakes me up to danger alarm  
WAIT!! Why I'm thankful she hasn't forgotten the phrase?

Then she hugs me  
A HUGGING!!  
It's her tight and concern hug I soon remember I've had it more than once before  
The huggings I never analyze why those huggings like pillows,  
… the pillows I secretly enjoy  
… because those pillows too comfortable to resist  
… and pillows of hers, surprisingly, make my suffering days become less of pain

And now she begins to cry again  
Her crying so annoying  
Gosh, she's still annoying!

Silence

It's just the two of us

I'm confused how to make her stop crying.  
Why I always make her crying?  
Why you make me feel bad of myself to see you crying one me, sakura?  
I finally create words with high tone "sakura, stop crying! You're annoying!"  
Sakura wipes her tears with joyful smile,  
"I'm sorry, sasuke-kun! I make your shirt's wet."  
Sakura, plz stop saying sorry, you just make me feel I'm the worst guy in the world.

You're annoying to me!!  
….. because you can break me emotionally  
….. I can't stand your genuine caring  
She opens the curtain, so I can see today is snowy and I guess it's december, that states I've been unconscious more than one month

Sakura added "I'm gonna call other medic shinobi."  
She goes out …  
It's weird, I don't want she's gone

And I'm relieved she came back

Now we're not alone anymore  
Somehow it piss me off

A few days later …I've been fully recovered  
I'm glad easily to be welcomed by some leaf ninjas, but I understand the others don't welcome me.  
Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo are free without me since the day I stabbed itachi's eyes.  
I heard from naruto that kisame took him away.

Today is christmas eve.  
Rookie nine and team gai also with other leaf shinobi have big party to spend time together. Kakashi told me and sakura to buy some more food and drinks.

So now I and sakura are walking side by side along the street.  
Sakura is the one who always make topics to talk about,  
and I only answer with not more than five words.  
But sakura looks like doesn't mind this situation.  
She's still cheerful but more confident and tough kunoichi.

Sakura stops walking and staring at a christmas tree.  
She moves closer to it, and I, for odd reason I can't explain, follow her.

This christmas tree is beautiful, with simple ornaments surrounding it's magical charm.  
I even can't believe I'm liking a christmas tree.  
"it's beautiful, isn't it?" sakura praised.  
I just nodd.  
Sakura giggled "sasuke-kun, I'm so happy seeing this christmas tree with you."  
I don't know what to response, so I only keep silent.  
But to be truth I don't complain what are we doing here now.  
Sakura's cheek getting red, and she asked "sasuke-kun, could you turn your body so I can see your back, please?"  
My face can't hide question mark,  
but I guess for once a while it's okay to do her request.  
Then I feel one touch at my back, when I'm trying to turn around,  
sakura hold my arms "please stay still this way! I beg you."  
So, her head's leaning forward to my back now.

……………

Thank goodness there's no people to witness us, because it's almost eleven o'clock.  
I see my watch …  
we've been near this Christmas tree for almost one hour.

I can feel her breathing  
And she wants to say something

"sasuke-kun, your back is really comfortable" her comment is not annoying.  
"it's like pillow" sakura added.

I'm surprised myself by smiling to the word "pillow"  
Okay, right now I'm officially called myself crazy…  
… because I'm volunteered to be her pillow right now  
Somehow I don't understand why I'm glad can be her pillow

… under a Christmas tree  
… with snow surrounding us  
… this situation very romantic  
… oh crap! I can't believe sakura could make me feel this way

…………….  
"sasuke-kun, I love you more than anything."  
Those words again  
That touching confession  
How I answer this time?

…………….

Freeze frame!!

...

...  
...

**there hope you like it **

**JA NE for now  
**

* * *


	2. He Loves you

* * *

**whew...two stories in one day well anyway enjoy!!  
**

**Number two:**

**Tittle:He loves you**

**Genre:Romance/General**

**Summary:"HE loves you Sakura" "I know"**

**Warning: Fluffy and Sasuke is OOC..again...**

**"He Loves You" start**

--  
"No... No, not yet..."

Sakura looked at the little blue line. That line was not something she was ready for. Sure, she was happy that she had finally gotten the man of her dreams to be hers. She had been thrilled when he first kissed her, and we won't get into Inner Sakura's reaction to their first time. She was happy, and it seemed, for once in his emo life, so was Sasuke.

She didn't want to ruin these short, fleeting moments with pregnancy. At least, not yet. And what if he wasn't ready?! What if she wasn't the one he wanted? It's not as if he'd proposed or anything. It wasn't a sure deal.

"Uwaaaah, what do I do?!" Sakura hurled the little indicator across the room, her inhuman strength causing it to crack and shatter against a wall. Collapsing to the floor, she had the good, long cry she felt was appropriate.

Sasuke had never seen Sakura be so quiet before. Since he had made his move, she was incredibly warm and bubbly, flinging her arms around him every morning and usually forcing a kiss from him, no matter how much he hated public displays of affection. This morning, thus, had come as a surprise when she had simply walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek with a soft "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," and leaned back against the bridge railing to wait for Kakashi. Sasuke simply stared. This was not his girlfriend. And since the dobe hadn't gotten here yet, and it would be a long time before Kakashi showed up, he felt he had to do something.

"What's wrong?" he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him, burying his nose in her hair. Well, at least she smelled like herself.

Sakura smiled slightly despite whatever was bothering her. This did not go unnoticed by her lover. She moved into him, leaning her weight, non-denominational to him, and made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun... But I'd rather talk about it after training... Okay...?" she glanced up into his handsome face, into those dark eyes that only seemed to lighten for her. He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then her forehead before nuzzling into her hair again. He didn't let her go again until their teammates showed up. And she didn't mind.

After training, in which Sakura was more defensive than usual, especially around the abdomen, Kakashi approached his single female student while Naruto was still picking a fight with Sasuke about losing their training match.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he was very straightforward with her, mostly because he learned a long time ago that being cryptic with Haruno Sakura only earned you bruises and the occasional broken digit.

Sakura didn't need to vocally talk with Kakshi. They had a silent understanding. Thus, with her hand on her stomach and a glance in Sasuke's direction, her former sensei understood.

"don't worry. I won't say anything until you do. And I'll aim carefully next session," He crinkled that single visible eye of his in his mysterious smile, and Sakura couldn't help but hug him. He ruffled her hair affectionately; she was like the little sister he never had.

"He loves you,"

"I know,"

"So do Naruto and I,"

"I know... Thank you," she wiped a tear away and smiled at him again, letting him go.

"I'll be the uncle who spoils them senselessly, you know," she knew he was grinning beneath that mask of his.

"As long as it's not with your porn, that's fine."

Kakashi pouted. "Don't have so little faith in me, Sakura-chan," she simply stuck her tongue out at him in response and giggled. She then turned her head to her approaching boyfriend and the Naruto he was dragging along in a head lock.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go," she smiled at him and he dropped his best friend rather unceremoniously. Ignoring the curses spewing from the blonde, he held out his hand for hers and they departed. Kakashi held Naruto from jumping the Uchiha and beating (or at least attempting to) the ever-living tar out of him.

"It's best they're alone right now,"

He took her to her favorite resting spot, beneath a willow in the middle of a clearing in the woods. With his woman in his arms against his chest, he brushed some of her pink locks from her face and kissed her forehead again.

"Ready to tell me now?" he raised an eyebrow. It was his way of smiling at her. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yes,"

--

**this is the end of the line...hahahahaha I'm soo evil **

**wellll,Sakura's Pregnant sooo Sasuke here is soo happy that he's finally restoring his clan y'know Sasuke & his"I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone thingy" has finally come true good job Sasu-cakes**

**well.In the end they get married and have many many kids ...and live happily ever after**

**and almost forgot Naruto's married to Hinata**

**and Ino to Sai**

**Shika to Temari**

**Neji to tenten**

**and Kiba to Shino...nah I'm just kidding I hate yaoi y'know (shudders)**

**well hope u like it and don't forget reviews!!**

**Love'ya guys  
**


	3. Home

**Number three:**

**Tittle:Home**

**Genre:Romance/Angst**

**Summary: The twenty-one-year-old Sasuke Uchiha woke up in his room, in the Sound Village, and got ready for the day's training,When he got back to his room, he turned on the radio and sat on his bed. A few seconds later, the Dj said teh next song was titled "Home" by Chris Daughtry.  
"Like I care," Sauke mumbled as the song started playing. songfic "Home" by Chris Daughtry**

**Rating:T**

**Warning: ummm...nothing I guess**

**HOME **start

The twenty-one-year-old Sasuke Uchiha woke up in his room, in the Sound Village, and got ready for the day's training. Although he'd never mention it, he was surprised Orochimaru hadn't tried to take over his body. He just shrugged it off and went outside. After getting to the dead center of the forest, where he can train alone, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and had one of his imagined fights with his brother. After hours upon hours of thsi, he walked back into the Sound Village. When he got back to his room, he turned on the radio and sat on his bed. A few seconds later, the Dj said teh next song was titled "Home" by Chris Daughtry.  
"Like I care," Sauke mumbled as the song started playing.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

Why did I come here, Sasuke asked himself, then shook his head.  
"Listen to me. Second guessing myself like Sakura always did... What the?" Sasuke hadn't thought of Konaha or any of his old friends since he was fourteen. Sure, when they tried to get him back, he'd see them but was too busy trying to kill them to reminesce. Now that he thought about it, he was wondering how they were all doing.  
"The dobe is probably as stupid as ever, Kakashi-sensei probably still reads those perverted books and Sakura-chan has more than likely forgotten about me and moved on... Wait a minute. Since when do I call Kakashi sensei? And where the hell did the 'chan' come from," he asked. Sasuke admitted to himself that he kinda sorta missed his old home and friends. After really thinking about it, he realized that Orochimaru hadn't helped him at all. Later that night, Sasuke packed all of his things and slipped out of the Sound Village. He was stopped by no one. Three days later, when he was halfway to Konaha, Sasuke noticed his vision was getting a littl blurry. He blinked a few times and his eyes refocused. A few days later, he finally arrived in Konaha in the middle of the night. By now, Sasuke was wiped out so he walked ot the Uchiha grounds (which were still empty) and fell asleep in his old room. After a very fitful sleep, he woke up at around eight in the morining. he looked out the window of his second story bedroom and saw the oh-so familiar pink hair of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's P.O.V.  
I have the strangest feeling I'm being watched by someone. I turn around and, for some ungodly reason, look up. I don't know why, but I half-expected to see someone in the Uchiha mansion. Even so, I was more shocked than I ever have been in my life when I saw what looked like Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Sasuke-kun," I whisper, not believing my own eyes. The next thing I know, he's standing right in front of me.

Normal P.O.V.  
When Sakura turned and saw Sasuke, he knew he had no other choice but to show this wasn't some psychotic dream. When he went in front of her, his eyesight blurred again, but he just blinked it away.  
"Sasuke-kun, is it really you," Sakura asked.  
"Hn," he answered.  
"When did you get here?" her lower eyelids had a small amount of water on them. Sasuke could tell she was trying not to cry.  
"Last night. Why are you crying," he asked emotionlessly.  
"Sorry. I just can't believe you're back. Why?" That was a good question. One Sasuke ddin't know the answer to. He simply shrugged in response.  
"Have you seen Lady Tsunade yet?"  
"No," he answered. Sakura then walked with Sasuke to the Hokage's office. They received many strange looks from the people they passed. After getting there, Sasuke was told he'd be on a yearlong probation in which he couldn't go on any missions or leave the village. By that time, it was almost noon.  
"Sasuke-kun, would you like to come with me to Ichiraku's? I'm sure we'll see Naruto there," Sakura suggested, awaiting the inevitable rejection.  
"Sure," Sasuke answered. Sakura was more than a little shocked, but started towards the ramen shop anyway. She tried to make small talk, but gave up after the fourth "Hn." When they got to Ichiraku's, they saw Naruto sitting there with Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru.  
"Hey guys, what's up," Sakura asked when she saw them all there.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen. Then he spit it all out. "Teme, what are you doing here?"  
"Why do you think dobe? The Sound Village sucks," Sasuek answered. Sakura couldn't help but smile at seeing the two of them argue like they were still best friends. In the back of his mind, Sasuke's question of whether or not Sakura had a boyfriend kept nagging at him. It was about to be answered.  
"Hey forehead girl, don't you have a boyfriend yet," Ino, Sakura's best friend, asked.  
"So what if I don't," Sakura answered. For some reason he couldn't explain, Sasuke was relieved to hear that. Why do I care, he asked himself as he sat down and ordered some ramen. He noticed Sakura was unusually quiet compared to when they were kids. In fact, the only thing she said or did to show she still liked him was adding "kun" to the end of his name. This irked him to no end, and he didn't know why, which only bothered him more.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, why are you so queit," Naruto asked after a while. Sakura simply shrugged. Once Sasuke finished eating, he waited until Sakura started leaving before getting up as well. He walked along side her but after a few minutes, stopped suddenly.  
"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong," she asked. Sasuke was staring blankly ahead. He then squeezed his eyes shut, opened them again and looked over at Sakrua. Her eyes showed concern.  
"I'm fine," he answered and continued walking. Sakura was still worried, but decided against asking again. She figured Sasuke would just push her away. A few days later, Sasuke nearly ran into someone as he was walkiing with Sakura.  
"Watch where you're going," the person yelled.  
"Shut up," Sasuke muttered in response. He and Sakura met up wtih Naruto ten minutes later for training. They started by sparring. Sasuke went against Sakura first. Through the first hour, he rarely missed and if he did, it was just barely. Then his vision messed up again. For five straight minutes, everything he did missed Sakura by about four feet.  
"Stop," Sakura said. She knew something was up. Sasuke never missed by that much more than once in a fight.  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan," Naruto asked.  
"Sasuke-kun, is something bothering you," she asked.  
"No," he answered simply.  
"You never had that bad aim. Sure, you'd miss every once in a while, but not that bad." It was now that Sakura realized Sasuke was squinting a little.  
"I'm fine," he answered. Now Sakura was sure he was squinting.  
"Are you having trouble seeing?"  
"No. Why would you ask a stupid question like that?" Sakura, despite her better judgement, let the conversation go and continued training. Over the next month, Sasuke's eyesight got worse. Then, on Sasuke's birthday, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Sakura, well... a blurry image of Sakura.  
"Hello Sasuke-kun. I came to bring you a gift," she said.  
"What for?"  
"Today is your birthday isn't it? July 23rd?"  
"Hm... you want to come in," he asked.  
"Uh, okay," Sakura answered and stepped inside the large (okay ginormous) Uchiha mansion. God, please don't let me run into anything, Sasuke thought. He had gotten pretty good at making his way around the house, but still ran into things once in a while. He grabbed a couple glasses from the kitchen and filled them with water. Sasuke went back into the living room and set one down on the coffee table for Sakura. He ended up setting it only halfway on a coaster and it fell off the table, landing on the carpet.  
"Dammit," Sasuke muttered.  
"Let me help with that," Sakura offered and got up. "Where are the towels," she asked.  
"Down the hall. It's the third door on the left," Sasuke answered. Sakura came back out with a towel and started scrubbing the wet spot on the carpet. Sasuke helped and they soon had the carpet semi-dry. They walked into the kitchen and Sakura filled her glass again. Sasuke ended up running into, and hitting his head on, the cupboard door he had left open.  
"Fuck," he muttered while rubbing his head.  
"That's it," Sakura suddenly said. "I've sat back and watched you have trouble with a lot of things over the past month. I draw the line when you run into things in your own home."  
"There's nothing wrong with me," Sasuke answered.  
"How many fingers am I holding up," she asked while putting up three fingers. Sasuke squinted but couldn't tell. Finally, he activated his Sharingan, the only way he could really see.  
"No using your Sharingan," Sakura barked.  
"All right, so my eyesight's a little blurry. It's nothing I can't handle."  
"Sasuke-kun, if you were on a mission, you'd die because you woudn't see your enemy."  
"I can see just fine," Sasuke answered.  
"Hold out your hand." He did so. "Can you tell me anything different about it?" Sasuke had held up his right hand.  
"No."  
"Feel your index finger." When he did, Sasuke could tell there was an extremely small string tied to it.  
"The hell?"  
"When you fell asleep after training yesterday, I tied that on your finger as a test, to see if you'd notice." Sasuke had no answer so he just said, "Hn."  
"Sasuke-kun, I can fix your eyes. Please, let me help. I don't want to see you get hurt because of this," Sakura begged, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke couldn't see these tears, but he could tell from her voice that she had been crying.  
"Why do you care," he asked.  
"Because I still love you." Sasuke was surprised, to say the least, that she had waited almost ten years for him. Then, it hit him. He finally realized why he cared if she had a boyfriend, why he thought about her so often. He loved her, and it took him this long to figure it out.  
"All right," he said. "Go ahead." Sakura took Sasuke by the hand and led him back into the living room to sit on the couch. She gathered her chakra in her hands and placed them on each side of Sasuke's head, at eye level. Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxed by the feeling of her warm chakra flowing through his temples. When he opened his eyes a minute later, his vision had dramatically improved. In a few more seconds, he could see perfectly, but Sakura continued to make sure Sasuke wouldn't go blind again. As he was staring at her, Sasuke realized just how beautiful Sakura had become. Right when Sakura finished healing him, she was pulled forward adn his lips crashed into hers. She gasped and Sasuke took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. Sakura go over her shock and responded to the kiss. Sooner than either of them wanted to, tehy had to break for air.

"I love you too Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered huskly in her ear and then started trailing light kisses down her neck. Sakura pulled back, causing a frown to cross the Uchiha's face.  
"Where did this side of you come from all of a sudden," she asked.  
"It's been there, I just never knew it." Sakura leaned forward and kissed Sasuke again.

**well??how was it a little bit angst right well**

**on to the next one shot hehehehe**

**reviews eveyone!!**

**Ja ne  
**

* * *


	4. If im not inlove w u

* * *

**Number four**

**Tittle:If I'm not in love w/ u**

**Genre:Romance/hurt/comfort**

**Summary: If Sakura is not in love w/ Sasuke What's is this she's going through lol song-fic **

**"If I'm Not In Love With You" start**

"Hey, Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute," Sakura, now seventeen, said to the raven haired Uchiha.  
"What do you want now," he asked, clearly annoyed.  
"I just wanted to know if you were planning on doing anything this weekend."  
"If you're going to ask me out again, the answer is no. Why don't you just go get a crush on some other guy," Sasuke answered harshly. Why do I always have to be so cruel? She's just trying to be nice, he asked himself.  
"I was only asking because there is this party going on this weekend and I was wondering if you were going to go," Sakura said, fighting back tears. Sasuke just walked off. In truth, he didn't want to see her crying, so this was the most effective way of fixing that little guilt problem.

Sakura just walked home and turned on her radio. A song had just started playing. It was "If I'm Not In Love" by Faith Hill. After listening to it, Sakura searched through her CD cases and found that she had the one that song came on.

She played it over and over again, until she could sing it without having the music on. After a few days, Sakura walked over to her best friend, Ino, and told her that she wanted to perform at the party.  
"No problem forehead girl. What are you going to do," the blond girl asked.  
"I'm going to sing 'If I'm Not In Love' by Faith Hill."  
"I've never heard that, but okay." Sakura then left to go meet Sasuke and Naruto at their usual meeting place.  
"What's up Sakura," Naruto asked when she got there.  
"Nothing really. Are you going to the party that Ino's holding," she asked.  
"Yeah. I'm going with Hinata. What about you Sasuke?" The Uchiha just shrugged. In other words, he wasn't sure or he just didn't care. Both Naruto and Sakura were betting on the latter. Finally, at the end of the week, Sakura walked over to the academy, where Ino had gotten permission to host this party. When she got there, she was surprised to see Sasuke leaning against one of the walls.  
"Sasuke, I didn't think you were going to come," she said as she walked up to him.  
"Hn," he answered.  
"Sakura, there you are. Come on. You're going up in ten minutes. By the way, I like your outfit," Ino commented. She was referring to Sakura's long, red, halter dress.  
"You're performing," Sasuke asked suddenly.  
"Yeah. It's a good thing, too. We needed someone who could sing really good to get up there." Ino then dragged Sakura behind the stage that was set up so she could get ready. As she was, Sakura couldn't help but think of what Sasuke had said to her: "Why don't you just get a crush on some other guy?" It's not just a crush, Sasuke. I wish you could see that, Sakura thought as she went on stage. Ino had already announced the song she would be singing, so the music started as soon as Sakura got up there.

_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight_

And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you, oh

And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight

If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you

Oh, why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Oh, why in dreams do I surrender  
Lying with you baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me

If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight

And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you 

Sakura finished the song and walked offstage.  
"You did amazing Sakura," Naruto said when she came out into the crowd.  
"Y-Yeah. Y-you're a r-r-really good s-singer," Hinata stuttered.  
"Thanks guys," Sakura said and then went to grab a glass of water.  
"That was good," Sasuke complimented as Sakura passed by him. She stopped dead in her tracks. Did Sasuke just compliment me, she asked herself in total shock.  
Works for me, Inner Sakura stated. Shut up. I don't need anyone thinking I'm crazy, Sakura yelled at her inner self.  
"D-do you really think so," she asked as she turned around to face Sasuke. He nodded.  
"How long have you been singing," he asked.  
"I've been listening to music all my life, so I guess I've been singing ever since I could talk," Sakura answered as she sat down at a small table that was set up. Sasuke sat across from her.  
"Why'd you choose that particular song to sing?"  
"Well," she started, but then decided against answering.  
"Well what," Sasuke prompted after a minute.  
"No, you'd just get mad at me again," Sakura mumbled so that Sasuke couldn't hear her. He did, though.  
"You directed it at me, didn't you?"  
"Yeah," she admitted, unwillingly.  
"Why?"  
"You told me to get a crush on some other guy. The thing is, it's not just a crush. I really do love you Sasuke."  
"I'm sorry," the usually stoic Uchiha suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"I said I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For being so cruel to you. I just didn't want Itachi to find out."  
"Find out what," Sakura asked. She wasn't trying to bug him by making him tell her about his past. She was truly curious.  
"This," Sasuke answered and leaned over the table to kiss Sakura.  
"Sasuke..."  
"I love you Sakura."  
"I love you too Sasuke," she said and kissed him again.

**there finished like it well**

**more Reviews eveyone **

**Ja ne!!  
**


End file.
